


You Give Me Butterflies [One-Shot]

by TinyBear93



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: F/M, History, Love, Michael Jackson - Freeform, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert, dance, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBear93/pseuds/TinyBear93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl resents her past of blindly accepting the media's characterization of Michael Jackson. She wants nothing more than to let him know that her feelings are true, that she loves him. The only problem is, the world has already lost him, however, she may get her chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Give Me Butterflies [One-Shot]

So much had happened in such a small time frame, and it  
was strange. There had been packing, hauling, stressing, and  
worrying. Not much on her part, but of her parents as they prepared  
for this move. She knew this was good for making steady money,  
and they had been waiting on this day for a long two years, but  
she still felt that there were things she would miss about her old  
house. One thing in particular though, had really struck her that  
day.  
In the summer of last year, Y/N had made a discovery that  
had really changed things for her. For years as a little girl, and  
even the year earlier, she had seen Michael Jackson as someone who  
was strange, and someone she wouldn’t want around, until of course,  
that summer. She got curious about him after she saw the memorial  
funeral for him on tv, and later she decided to find out more about him.  
When she went searching, she saw him in a whole new light, it was wonderful!  
But that was the house she had moved from, that she would never live  
in again. This probably hit her the hardest because when you make a big  
memory somewhere, you don’t really want to leave there do you? And the  
thing that had been on her mind was that she wouldn’t be in that same  
house to celebrate the year anniversary of being a fan of his. And boy  
was she! She loved him like he had saved her life, and sometimes she felt  
as though he had. Things so far in this house were awkward for everyone,  
as they were still trying to organize everything, and they really didn’t  
have time to settle and make sure everything was comfortable.  
So she lie in her bed(which at that time was a sheeted mattress  
with a comforter and pillows, laying on the floor) and listened to her  
This Is It soundtrack, to cope with the tension. She just thought of  
him, and how she would never be in the place she found him, again.  
She wondered what she would do when the time came for the year  
anniversary, and she let out a frustrated sigh.  
She also thought of how long it had been since he had passed  
away and once again, she wondered what was wrong with her for  
being so late. She just didn’t know what to do anymore. She stared  
blankly at the ceiling, and suddenly there was a soft tapping on  
her window. Although she had it in the back of her mind that it was  
the house settling, it still gave her a jolt, and all she could to was  
continue looking up.  
There was a short pause, and then a slightly louder tap sounded,  
making her take a sharp breath. She braced herself then slowly looked over  
at her dark window, and saw something she never expected. There in the  
window, the familiar shy face of Michael Jackson eyed her bashfully.

Her eyes widened and she blinked a few times to make sure it was real.  
She looked away, then back at him, then noticed through her shock,  
that he was levitating , but to her surprise, there were no wings to  
account for this. She didn’t know what to do, and neither did he, he  
didn’t want to be an intruder, but he obviously wanted inside. She  
slowly got up, keeping her eyes on him, and walked to the window,  
unlatching it and pulling the window open. She stepped back, shyly  
nodding to him, and he carefully flew through into her bedroom. He  
touched the ground and, gaining his balance back, he just looked at  
her, almost marveling.  
She bit her lip and swallowed, and then she looked up slowly and  
spoke.  
“Michael?” her voice was small and brittle, almost a whisper.  
He took a light breath and nodded slowly. The This Is It soundtrack  
was still playing, but softly. He knew her story quite well, and was  
amazed at how far she had come, how much she had changed, and how  
true and honest that change in her was. She was just getting focused  
enough to notice his attire, and appearance. He was wearing black pants,  
as she would have expected, nice black dress shoes, his signature white  
socks, and a black v-neck, shirt, that’s V ran all the way down to almost  
his belly button, revealing most of his chest.  
Over it, he wore a black lace jacket that flowed down to his waist.  
His appearance was that of about the HIStory era of his career, very soft  
features, his hair in a short style, with bouncy side bangs, and gentle  
eyes. His skin was pale, but in such a way that he almost shone, glowing.  
He suddenly became tense, he had something to say. He cleared his throat  
slightly.  
“Uhm….y-you’re Y/N, right?” he was nervous, he shuffled his feet.  
“Y-yes I am…” she was also. He took a deep breath.  
“I’ve heard about you…..how you used to feel about me…” he started.  
She instantly felt guilty and ashamed.  
“Michael, I-I’m so sorry, I-I was young and I didn’t understand! And,  
and I never-“ she was going a mile a minute. He reached out to her, to calm her.  
“No, no it’s alright….I didn’t come to reopen the past….and I know that  
things are different now, it’s ok……” his hand was now lightly touching her  
arm. Her face turned pink, and she swallowed, calming down. He continued,  
“I was only going to say that, I know how things have changed for  
you, and unlike many, I know that your change of heart is honest. I see  
that, and I really take it to heart….I really do.” His voice was now very  
sincere and encouraging. She blushed harder and smiled, she looked up  
into his face.  
“I-I am being honest when….when I say that I care about you….people  
laugh and make jokes, but it doesn’t change a thing, I promise you…” At this  
point, she was determined to prove what she couldn’t prove to many others, that  
she really did love him. He smiled warmly and nodded.  
“I know, I know…” he moved just a little closer to her. “You don’t have to  
prove anything to me now.” He was now just a few feet from her. She looked up  
into his dark eyes and she didn’t know what to say. He paused as if he  
wondered if what he was going to do would be impolite, or offend her. He  
licked his lips nervously, then he reached forward with both hands, taking  
both of hers gently.  
“Would you…..like to dance with me?” his eyes shone with hope.  
Her eyes widened. Dance with Michael Jackson? That was one of the  
most heavenly things she could think of. She smiled shyly.  
“Oh, y-yes…yes, I’d love to!” her heart was pounding in her chest.

He grinned and blushed for a moment, before pulling her  
closer to him.  
“ Here…” He lifted one of her hands, still in his, outward,  
and gently curved his other arm around her waist, pressing slightly  
against the small of her back. Then, like it was at his command, the  
This Is It CD played louder, switching to I Just Can’t Stop Loving You.  
He looked down for a moment, quickly slipping out of his shoes and socks,  
Which allowed her to see a rare sight, his bare feet. As the song began, he  
guided her out onto the more spacious area of her room, slowly moving to  
the beat of the song, then he began to softly sing along.  
“Each time the wind blows, I hear your voice so, I call your name…”  
He began to rotate around in the little space, still holding on tightly to her.  
She felt as though she couldn’t breathe, or maybe it was that she was  
forgetting to breathe. His soft, dark hair brushed against her face as  
they began to twirl across the floor.  
“Whispers and warning, our love is dawning, and it’s glad you came….”  
He continued to sing to her, and little did either of them realize, they were  
moving closer, and closer to one another.  
“You know how I feel, this thing can’t go wrong, I’m so proud to say I love  
you…your love’s got me high, I long to get by, my life ain't worth livin’ if I  
can’t be with you…” As he sings through the chorus, they are as close as two  
could be, their fingers intertwined, her forehead resting lightly on his.  
Their noses almost touched, inches apart. He began to skim his fingers  
up and down that were pressing against her back. Her eyes closed,  
she had never in her life had an experience like this, and she put her eyes  
on low priority, she wanted to feel with her heart. He could feel her emotions  
intensifying, and his own weren’t far behind. In a rush of longing and  
bravery, he leaned forward slightly, pressing his soft lips to hers.  
She felt as though an electric shock had pulsated through her entire  
body, and her heart nearly beat its way out of her chest. She slowly opened  
her eyes to see him, his eyes closed, kissing her. She returned the kiss, reaching  
up and stroking his jaw. His pearl white face burned crimson and he opened his  
eyes. They both gently broke the kiss, and gazed at one another, both of them  
amazed at the person they saw in front of them. Suddenly, her eyes went  
misty, and tears started to form in them. She lie her head lightly on his chest,  
fighting back the half-happy, half-regretful tears that were threatening to  
come out.  
“I feel so terrible…for not being willing to see through what everyone  
said…you’re wonderful…” she hung on tight to him. He held her tight  
and ran his fingers through her hair.  
“None of that matters now…you’re here with me…I’m not going  
to let your past hurt you ever again…” He suddenly lifted her and cradled  
her in his arms. He floated over to her makeshift bed and lie her down,  
tucking the covers in around her. He leaned over her, whispering,  
“I’ll always be here, whenever you need me, I’ll never be where I  
can’t be back to you immediately.” He kissed her forehead, then stroked  
her cheek.  
“Don’t be afraid, whatever happens.” He spoke the words, then  
was seemingly taken away by a gust of wind, the last of him to  
disappear, were his eyes.  
END


End file.
